


Letters to Brook

by AlternativeBoyScout



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Gay Male Character, Ghosts, I am very sorry for this, M/M, Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Spooky stuff I guess, Tony Is a good boy I promise, first original fiction, gay ghosts, idk about cellars im from florida, is it still called a cellar if it’s not attached to anything?, self discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternativeBoyScout/pseuds/AlternativeBoyScout
Summary: Tony Badsby is a young southern gentleman. He was born and raised in south Florida, and grew up beside his best friend and neighbour Brook. After being forced to move to Georgia by his distant father, into a seemingly boring old Victorian, Tony continues to keep contact through a series of letters to Brook. Through his time in the old Victorian, Tony learns more about the house, as well as himself





	1. May

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I haven’t posted in a while and I’m very sorry for that. Letters to Brook is going to be an on going series of letters between friends and is very losely based on a dream I once had. I apologize for any formatting issues, but I originally wrote these letters on an old Mac that doesn’t even connect to the internet anymore so I have to retype them all on my phone. Please bare with me. Thank you in advance!

Dear Brook,  
Today was an interesting day I suppose. You should be proud of me I finally watched Mama Mia, so you don’t need to keep bugging me about it. I just say I was pleasantly surprised, the film was much more enjoyable then I would have expected from a movie adaptation of a musical. However, I’ll be sticking to my stage productions if you don’t mind. 

After lunch today I was finally able to explore a bit of the new house and despite how dreadfully ordinary it may seem, I did find a cool old cellar behind the barn. It was covered by some old farming equipment, and Popa accidentally fell in. Guess the place maybe a little bit worse for wear then we expected. Anyways Popa fixed the cover with some newer wood and said I could hangout there if I wanted, and that I could “make it my own”. I suppose it’s his way of attempting to make peace with me, because after all this whole move to Georgia is all his fault to begin with. Really the cellar isn’t much more then a small semi-furbished pit with some bricks, about 15 feet long, 10 feet wide and about 8 feet. After I put a lader in I didn’t have much space left, so I pretty much just put in Mom’s old over stuffed love seat and a small book shelf in. I also ran an extension cord from the barn out to my cellar and hung up some fairy lights to give me some reading light, and perhaps for ‘mood’ light for a later date. 

Now my cellar may not seem that interesting to you my dear Brook, but it is very important that I have this place. It’s a place where I can sit and read and relax away from my horde of siblings. The Victorian maybe big but it is certainly far from being quiet with all the heathens running around. I suppose I might let Chase in here eventually but he probably don’t appreciate the silent reading corner as much as I do. Sometimes I wonder how that boy is my brothers

I write you this letter from my cellar in the cool dark silence, with only the sound of my fingers touching computer keys, and the whisper of wind breaking the silence of the moment. Oh how I adore the quiet! Oh how I adore the breathing room! Alas my moment cannot last, and I know Mom will call me for dinner soon, and back to the madness I shall go, unwilling but peacefully. 

So I shall end my letter here so I can enjoy my lost moment or two of free air. I will write you again as soon as I can. I hope this letter finds you in good health.

With Love,  
Tony Badsby


	2. June 20th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the lack of updates.. another is on it's way in a day or two.

Dear Brook,   
I do apologize for my lack of updates but this Georgia heat is driving me absolutely mad! It was over 100 degrees outside yesterday, and I swear you could easily cook an egg on our front driveway. Chase wanted to actually try that but Mother wasn't having it. It's really a shame it would have been quite amusing to watch that moron attempt to make a driveway omelet. The girls have been enjoying the weather, which is no surprise considering Popa bought a small above ground pool for them. The pool has generated hours of entertainment for them, and I suppose another excuse from my parents as to why they won't buy me a new laptop. I don't mean to complain Brook, I really don't but, the fact that my sisters get a thousand dollar pool, and I'm stuck with a barely functioning dinosaur of a laptop from 2002 irks me quiet a bit. I suppose I am getting a bit off topic... lets move on then.

The air conditioner is absolute shit to be honest with you. It runs fine some days and other days it sounds like a fork in a garbage disposal and simply blows around hot air. Popa says he's going to call a mechanic to fix it soon, but I wouldn't hold my breath. He isn't the most reliable guy, as Grandma always said "He'd forget his head if it weren't screwed on", and the older I get or rather the older he gets the more obvious it is that this statement totally applies to him. Growing up Popa was my hero, a man in shining armor who could do no wrong and bought me what ever I wanted. I guess you couldn't blame little me for liking him, he bought me candy and gifts Grandma and Grandpa wouldn't buy... I suppose it was his way of convincing me he loved me? But the older I've gotten, the more things about him seem fake. I don't like that, in fact the whole situation makes me uncomfortable. The more he tries to by my affection the more I want to get away.. so I suppose I will be spending a lot of my summer in my cellar. 

I suppose spending my whole summer in the cellar isn't the worst, it is much cooler then above ground, and its away from Popa and my siblings so it could be be peaceful. After that first letter I sent you I have spent 90% of my time here and lately I can't help but feel like I'm being watched, which makes absolutely no sense considering the cellar is underground and no one else but me is in there. Its just so utterly strange Brook. Sometimes I swear I can hear breathing other then my own. I can't tell if I'm being paranoid or not. I sincerely hope I am, because if there is someone or SOMETHING in here I don't know what I'll do... God damn it! I just heard it again! I am going to go figure out what the hell that is. So I will end this letter quickly by wishing you a happy day!  
With Love,  
Tony

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will from now on be a grouping of letters, all from the same month. So all the letters from June will follow next chapter and so on. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Please also note this story is unbeataed so please excuse my grammatically mistakes. If you see any please point them out so I can correct them! Thank you so much!


End file.
